


Temptations

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Larena and Vilkas had been walking for a good part of the day, which had been unusually hot for Skyrim, when they came across a pool of water with a small waterfall that created misty rainbows in the sunlight





	Temptations

Larena and Vilkas had been walking for a good part of the day, which had been unusually hot for Skyrim, when they came across a pool of water with a small waterfall that created misty rainbows in the sunlight. Larena, whose fur-lined armor was soaked with sweat, took one look at the idyllic pool and started to strip.

“What are you doing?” Vilkas asked, glancing away as Larena removed her underwear.

“Vilkas, I’m hot, sweaty and there is a nice pool of water before me. I’m going in.” Larena said, right before diving in.

“What about slaughterfish?” Vilkas reminded her, blushing as he resisted the urge to look at her.

“I can handle them.” Larena assured him, splashing about, “Are you sure you don’t want to come in? The water is absolutely magical!”

“No.” Vilkas grunted, finally turning his back entirely under the guise of keeping watch. Larena laughed, a wholesome sound that made Vilkas smile. This smile was cut short when he heard Larena scream.

He spun, drawing his sword, to find that she had vanished. He paced around the pool to where she’d been standing, a growl escaping from his lips. If anything happened to her…

“Boo!” Larena yelled, breaking the surface of the water and splashing him. Vilkas stared at her. Before remembering himself and glancing away.

“The look on you face… what I wouldn’t give for a painting of that.” She cackled, doubling over and causing her hair to fall in front of her brown eyes.

“It wasn’t that funny.” Vilkas grumbled, the blush returning to his cheeks. Eventually he gave up and stormed off, leaving Larena to finish her bath without the temptation to cause more trouble.


End file.
